Guardian Story
by TheRisingStarAlchemist
Summary: Robyn, student and younger sister of the trainer/Aura Guardian Riley, is aiming to be an Aura Guardian herself, yet, unlike all of her friends and schoolmates, she doesn't have a Pokemon of her own. This, however, is destined to change; and she and her newborn partener will play a role bigger than they ever imagined... (A little Buck/OC shipping may occur in the future XD)
1. Prologue

**_Hello, all!_**

**_I figured it was about time to finally give this story a serious re-write, seeing as it's one of the oldest things I've ever written. I've considered just killing it off, but quite honestly I think I like it too much to do that. XD_**

**_I'm going to take this in a whole new direction this time around, so I hope you guys enjoy the new style! There's a bit of language in this first Prologue, but Robyn's mouth isn't always this foul so bear with me, please X'D_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEAS. Pokemon and anything I may reference belong to their respective owners and I take no credit for them._**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: Comet?!<span>

Guardian Peak. Any self-respecting Aura Guardian or Aura Guardian Trainee, such as myself, with any sense knows that name. It's one of the most sacred locations known to our entire society, and I can personally verify that the powerful energies I sense here are way stronger than the legends give credit for. I just wish I didn't have to climb this thing...

"Hey, big bro, are we almost to the rendezvous point? My knees can't take much more of this hiking shit..." I called up to my older brother Riley. He was walking several feet ahead of me, and I didn't really have the energy to attempt to catch up with him at the moment.

"Jeez Robyn," he taunted back at me with a smirk, "has summer vacation made you soft? Maybe I should start doubling up your daily drills." Riley has been my teacher ever since I found out about my power to control the aura, so I knew for a fact that he wasn't entirely joking about the extra drills. I shuddered a bit at the thought of having extra "special lessons", as Riley dubbed them. A "special lesson" had me try to fight Riley in a one-on-one sparring match, which admittedly wasn't very hard normally; however, I wasn't allowed to use my aura skills to aid me. In short, these lessons generally ended with Riley easily kicking my ass.

"May I remind you that I was in the middle of helping Rhett's mother make house repairs before the Council called us up here?" I retorted, trying to ignore the ever-present burn in my thighs. "You know how hopelessly incapable of using tools Rhett is. He's not even allowed to use a common screwdriver anymore after what he did when he was trying to replace the batteries in his little sister's toy. Poor Ari, she told me that his thumb was practically bleeding out."

"Poor Ari? What about Rhett's thumb?!" Riley snorted in response, although I knew he really wasn't all that surprised by my comment. "Rhett is your childhood friend, sister of mine, and we both know that Ari isn't really the type of kid to get all freaked out over some blood. Shouldn't you be even the slightest bit concerned over your friend's wounded thumb?"

"That was well over three weeks ago, Ri." I countered in a, "no duh", sort of tone. The conversation I was having with my brother and mentor was slowly helping me forget about my sore legs and my labored breathing. I myself may be extremely strong and well-conditioned athletically for a girl my age, but the nine-and-a-half hour trek it took to climb Guardian Mountain wasn't exactly a cakewalk when preceded by two hours of hard physical labor. I was about to continue my statement, but Riley suddenly stopped in his tracks. Seeing as he was my guide and I would have run into him if I hadn't, I also stopped.

"There they are. Looks like we made pretty good time." Riley commented with a small tinge of relief in his voice. I looked ahead and, sure enough, there stood the small yet extremely important collection of people Riley and I had dragged our butts all the way up this large mountain to meet.A

"Aha, Riley and Robyn. So good of you two to join us." One of the oldest and most important-looking men in the group grinned with some enthusiasm. I recognized him vaguely from when I was small; his name was Darrius and presided over the council as the Chief-in-Command Elder. The rest of the people were complete strangers to me, not that I cared. "I'm sorry I had to call the two of you all the way up here on such short notice, but a strange, lit-up object was spotted crashing into this, the holy mountain, earlier, and we need help with the investigating of this strange anomaly." Darrius continued in his slightly obnoxious style of speaking. The way he talked was really starting to irk me, but I couldn't just punch this guy for being a windbag like I may have wanted to. So, I just stood in silence and concentrated on suppressing the urge to shut the old man up.

"May I ask why it is that you called my sister and I? I know I've been selected as a candidate for the council, so it makes sense that you might call on me. But Robyn is still learning; so, why call her to the mountain?" Riley questioned Darrius, glancing over the old man's shoulder at the handful of people gathered over yonder. I could tell just by looking at him that he thought something was off. I reached up and adjusted my hat a bit out of anticipation.

"As you can see, many of the council members could not make it due to other equally-as-demanding engagements, so we needed a few extra hands. Your sister proven herself to be very talented in handling the Aura over the course of her studentship under you, and experiencing Guardian Mountain could be beneficial to her." was Darrius's long-winded response. This actually was my first real visit to Guardian Mountain; although, it was odd that I had even been let up here. Aura Guardians such as myself typically weren't supposed to come up her until we were eighteen, while I'm only fifteen. So... why was I even up here? While I thought about this, Darrius started to continue talking about some business which concerned a comet crashing in a nearby area on the mountain. Or whatever. I really wasn't paying attention anymore.

Pretty soon, I noticed that all the people present we're starting to break off into little groups and making their way towards different places on the mountain. I was confused by what was going on and started to look for my brother so he could bail my ass out and tell me what was going on, but when I found him he told me something I wasn't exactly expecting to hear. He told me that I was going to break off and search for the strange... "thing" that had crashed into the Mountain almost a day ago. I glanced up an the darkening sky, and then back at my brother. "Uh, you do know it's dark, and..." I started to comment, but was unable to finish because of how burnt-up I was getting inside.

"...You don't have your own Pokemon." Riley finished for me with a quick nod. "I'm aware of that, but I still want you try, regardless of that. You're combat skills are getting even better than mine were at your age; I'm positive you can defend yourself." he assured me, but he really didn't need to. There aren't very many things in this world that can make me nervous. "I think Darrius wants to test you, to see how much of a grip you really have on the aura, so try to really focus on your surrounding." he then muttered, barely above a whisper. Thank you for the obvious hint, big bro.

After our little conversation ended, Riley ended up taking off with Darrius and I was left to fend for myself as planned. I decided to take advantage of the silence I now possessed and got more acquainted with the mountain's oddly powerful aura by closing my eyes, clearing my head of everything, and letting my aura explore that of the mountain.

The moment my aura made contact with the mountain's, I got a very bitter taste of how much power it was really holding. That aura was so damn strong that it made me sick the first time I connected with it! My own aura got smacked around a lot, as if I had just haphazardly thrown it into white water rapids, before finally being shoved right back into my body; giving me a sharp stabbing pain in my side and a really nasty head rush. I had let myself recover before I even thought about attempting to connect again.

This time around, I was a lot more cautious when trying to link my aura to the mountain's. I got on my hands and knees and pressed my forehead to the ground, which gave me more entry points to channel my aura to. I cleared my head again and began to slowly feed into the violently powerful waves, trying a slower method to ease myself in instead of jumping haphazardly in.

After a while, I got used to the raw power of the mountain's aura and began to search through it. I looked for any suspicious discrepancies in the aura's flow, or any foreign auras nearby that might be worth checking. After a half an hour of searching and not a clue to speak of, I began to get fed up with what I was doing and just about pulled away, when all of a sudden some foreign shockwave of energy even MORE powerful than the mountain's just plowed into me from behind unexpectedly. This odd shockwave was so powerful that it physically knocked me on to my face. "DAMMIT ALL, WHAT IN ARCEUS' HOLY NAME..." I cried out in frustration and, mainly, surprise. I jumped up of the ground and spun around just in time to see a whitish-yellow shockwave coming right towards me through the ground. I didn't feel anything like pain as it inevitably passed under my feet, but the moment it did I heard a peculiar voice, quiet and gentle like a whisper, calling out in my head.

"_...Mama..._"

I blinked. Had a shockwave of energy seriously just called me "_Mama_"?_  
><em>

"What in the Distortion World..." I muttered in disbelief as I took a few steps towards the edge of the cliff; the place where the shockwave appeared to have originated from. As I did, another similar wave passed under my feet again, only this one conveyed a different message.

"_...Come get me..._"

"Who are you? Where are you?" I spoke out curiously as I peered cautiously over the cliff. The cliff face looked as though something had smashed into it fairly recently. It had many cracks of varying sizes in it and a large portion dipped into a huge crater; in the middle of which a small cave seemed to have opened up thanks to the force of whatever had dented the wall. I continued to look at it for a second, then grinned.

Bingo was his name-o.

"RIIIIIIIIIILEEEEEEYYYYY!" I screamed with excitement. I had found it, whatever "it" was, and now I wanted to assess my discovery further. I only called for my brother as a courtesy; there was no way I was waiting who-knows-how-long for help to show up. I was just beginning to climb down what little, cracked cliff-face there was left, when all of a sudden another one of the light shockwaves came out of the mouth of the cave and climbed up the crater wall towards me, and once again I heard the voice. It sounded more urgent this time, as if it was trying to warn me of something.

"_...Hurry...The Darkness is near..._"

I haulted for a moment after hearing this. I can't explain why, but as soon as th odd voice spoke to me that time, I felt a cold wind very much unlike the gusts of mountain that were so common at this altitude. I began to feel a large amount of anxiety and, for possibly one oft the first times since before I left my hime with my brother to become an Aura Guardian, fear. That dark and foreboding wind passed right through my body and left me feeling particularly empty and ill inside, like there was a presence here who wanted me out of the picture.

Or, perhaps I WASN'T the one that this "Darkness" wanted gone. What if... if it was the person in the cave they were after?

I can't exactly explain the actions that I took following that thought, because after that I let go of the wall on an instinct and tumbled straight down the upper wall of the crater without even considering the consequences. All I remember was thinking, "I have to get to the person in the cave first." over and over in my mind. After that, everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying face-down in front of the little cave. I heard frantic voices quarreling above me; one of which I recognized as being my older brother's. My forehead was throbbing profusely and I had a dull headache. When I lifted myself up off the ground, I immediately noticed the puddle of blood on the ground where I had been laying and reached up to gingerly touch the throbbing spot on my forehead. I concluded that I must have hit my head during my tumble. It didn't seem like too serious of an injury, so I shook it off. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was still quite dark, meaning that I hadn't passed out for much longer than five or so minutes. As I stood all the way up, I began to hear my brother screaming things like, "_Stay where you are! I'm coming to get you!_" but once again I wasn't really listening. I lurched forward towards with unsteady steps; determined to find and help the person in the cave.

When I made it to the very back of the cave, I was met with a soft, pale light that was practically the same color as the shockwaves from earlier. I approached the source of the gentle glow and made my blurred vision focus as well as I could get it to on the source of the light, but I could hardly believe what I was seeing.

The crater-like impression on the wall behind the rounded glowing object made it clear that I had found the Meteorite thatcause caused such a big fuss among the council. But, in all reality, the meteorite wasn't a meteorite at all. I slowely picked up the rounded object to confirm my suspicion, then took a seat in the crater and cradled it against my chest as I waited for help to arrive, slowly slipping into unconsciousness once more as I did.

The glowing, rounded item was, in fact, a Pokemon egg, yet I still had many questions about the strange egg. Where exactly did it come from? Who was its parent? How had it survived cdashing through rock?

And, why had it fallen from the sky?

~~END PROLOGUE~~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note<em>**

**_Thank you for reading! I really hope it turned out better this time around :D_**

**_I know most of the reviews I've received thus far won't make very much sense anymore now that I've started completely rewriting everything (X'D), but I'd like to thank those people who submitted them for taking the time to read and critique my work. It means so much to see when people enjoy my work or when I get some helpful constructive criticism!_**

**_Adios for now, or at least until I finish Chapter 1! 8D_**

**_-TheRisingStarAlchemist_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey there again! **_

_**Thanks for reading this, the next installment in Guardian Story! Once again, I really hope it has improved since I first released it XD I kinda love this story again and I really hope that you do (or will), too!**_

_**Now I must create a fitting cover picture... XD**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Summer's End and the Odd One Out<span>

-2 months after the prologue-

"ROOOBYN. FOR ARCEUS' SAKE; GET OUT OF BED!" Riley shouted for around the sixth time that morning. I responded with a thoroughly displeased groan. I wasn't protesting Riley's wake-up calls because I felt tired; on the contrary, I was wide awake. The covers on my bed were just so warm and cosy... I just couldn't be bothered to get out from under them. I rolled over to my left side and snuggled up into a tight little ball; not at all interested in leaving my warm little sanctuary. It didn't matter to me that school started in less than an hour; it was normal for me being late on the first day of the year at this point.

"I KNOW YOU'RE CONTENT DROWNING IN YOUR LETHARGY RIGHT NOW, BUT DO I REALLY NEED TO REMIND YOU TO CHECK ON YOUR EGG?" Riley called again.

"_OH CRAP,__ he's so right! It's that time again!_" I thought to myself as I literally fell out of bed in my haste to get up. "Oww..." I muttered, but there was no time to care about being a ditz at this point. I threw on my school uniform and flew out of my room, down the stairs, and into the family room where Riley sat on the couch waiting for me. On the coffee table in front of him was my very own Pokemon egg, entrusted to me by the Guardian Council some two months ago. I don't remember much from the day because I hit my head on a rock pretty hard, but that was beside the point. The little egg had gone through some serious trauma before I found it, and it was in a state of shock somewhat. Riley was even afraid that the golden-colored egg's growth had been stunted, which would prevent it from evolving. As for myself... I still had faith in the little guy (or girl). As an Aura Guardian, it's my duty to protect and aid all living things, especially baby Pokemon trapped in an egg.

"Hey, Earth to Birdie. Are you going to start soon, or is that egg just gonna sit there and get sick?" Riley asked, nudging me in the ribs. "C'mon Space Cadet, wake up and smell the Earl Grey." he added in afterwards. I snapped back into reality suddenly; I hadn't even realized I had gotten lost in my thoughts. "_Cripes, what is with me? Must be because it's the first day of school..._" I thought to myself as I scratched the back of my head in a slightly irritated fashion. Oh well, there wasn't much I could do about it at this point.

I reached gingerly into the incubator and pulled out the egg, making extra sure not to let it slip out of my hands. Although it appeared a solid gold color on the outside from a distance, a closer inspection revealed a mysterious and indescribable pattern of fine white and grey lines covering the extent of the golden shell. Even Riley couldn't identify what kind of egg it might be, as neither of us had ever seen anything like it.

As I held the egg, Riley headed back into the kitchen for a reason unknown to me. Once he left, I started talking quietly to the little egg as I often would when it was just the two of us. I felt sorta close to the little guy now...

"Hey little buddy, how's it going in there?" I asked softly. As I talked, I started feeding my aura carefully into the egg. I did this a few times each day, using my aura to slowly help the baby recover from whatever damage it might have sustained. I hoped that, if it healed and gained enough energy, it would regain it's ability to hatch. "How are you feeling, are you getting any better?" I continued to ask, pausing for a moment after each question. If I focused within myself enough, I could occasionally pick up a strange, faint voice that seemed to have been responding for me. Riley and his partner, Lucario, returned to the room just as I was finishing and replacing the egg into the incubator.

"Are you still getting readings of life from the little guy?" Riley asked as he came over and looked at the egg with me. I responded by nodding my head vigorously. I didn't know whether to tell him or not, but I could have sworn I sensed a strengthening heart beat as I was holding it...

"WOAH, I FORGOT! I gotta get to the Academy's main courtyard; the posse is waiting for me!" I exclaimed as I rushed to grab my bag, step into my shoes and get to the front door. "Lemme know if anything happens! Love you! And bye to you too, Lucario!" I shouted behind me as I shut the door and started sprinting down the dirt pathway that led away from my secluded house; tucked away in the trees just outside the neighborhood where most of my best friends lived.

It didn't take me too long to sprint through the forest area then down the cobblestone road that led to The Pokemon Academy, a very prestigious school and the landmark of the otherwise silent and easily-forgotten Sengokudama Island, my home island. I've been going to the Academy since I moved here with Riley; after he became my legal guardian.

I walked into the front courtyard and I was immediately waved over by Rhett, who was sitting with all our other friends in our usual spot. I waved back and casually strutted over.

"Hey, if it isn't Miss Tardypants- But, wait. What's this? You aren't totally tardy to the Party this time!" Rhett commented as I took my usual seat on one of the fancy little stone guidewall that ran along the edge the campus walkways. I could already tell that I had just been challenged to a verbal jousting match, and hey, who am I to turn down a challenge from a dear friend?

"Oh will you pipe down, Sandy?" I countered quickly, a tiny grin forming at the corners of my mouth. The nickname "Sandy" came from Rhett's sandy-blond hair color, but I only ever call him that when I want to poke fun at him. "At least I can hold a hammer without tearing half of my house down."

"Well, then. If you want to play it that way, pyrohands, you should have just said so." Rhett smirked. He had called me that the first time he saw me use the Aura, and even now he has yet to let it go. I stuck my tounge out at him, but he just laughed.

"So, did you guys get you scheduals?" Tetra, one of two of my female friends asked. Typical Tetra; she was the hardest working out of all of us when it came to school. Her Kirlia, Ophelia, sat gracefully beside her as always. The two were exactly alike, truth be told.

"Nah, we'll just-" "-go where Boss goes. The teachers usually-" "-put us in all of her classes-" "-because we cause trouble if they don't." the twins Alec and Ty chimed in with sly smiles. And the sad part was, they weren't exaggerating.

"Unfortunatly, I believe Trinity and I got a different homeroom from you all. It's a real shame; homeroom was always so much more entertaining when all eight of us were together." Emile, the fourth male in our group of friends, sighed. Next to him sat Trinity, his second cousin and the final member of our infamous little pack of friends. Trinity was the quietest person I have ever met, and her stoic face makes her one of the most mysterious and intimidating girls in the school. The most, of course, is obviously me. And I'm not being vain; I don't even understand it. It's not like anybody but my seven friends here know about my Aura Guardian Apprenticeship.

*_Attention all Students and Miscellaneous Faculty: the classrooms are now open. Will everyone please report to their respective classrooms or lab rooms._*_  
><em>

"Oh boy guys, here we go." I joked as I pulled out my schedule. "Alright... Alec, Ty, Rhett... You guys are all with me in Room 6 Building A. We got 'Coach Ricker' this year for Advanced Tactics in Battling."

"Oh my Arceus, she even remembered her schedule!" Rhett gasped with a smirk as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll remember that comment the next time you need help. I'll let the cops handle all the criminals from now on!" I retorted.

"Oh hell no. If you using practicing on the criminals on this island, we'd be screwed." Rhett conceded while laughing. We all knew he was totally serious.

"Well then, we had better get over to APP Bio, eh Trinity?" Emile mused. Trinity nodded and stood, joined by her Misdreavus, Miisha. Emile pulled out a pokeball and released his partner, Nero the Dragonair, and then waved back to me before walking off. I watched the two walk away for a moment, then turned back to my remaining friends. Alec had since sent out his Fraxure, Seppuku, and Ty his Milotic, Nerissa. Rhett's Celebi friend was pretty hard to miss, as well. And then, there was me.

My name is Robyn, and I am the only person attending this school without a pokemon of her own.

Of course, there is a deeper reason for this. It's not that I don't want a Pokemon partner to travel with, it's the fact that I haven't found mine yet. Every Aura Guardian has a Pokemon who they were basically fated to meet and bond with. This bond allows both the Pokemon and the Guardian both to grow much stronger. Of course, a Guardian isn't restricted to this one Pokemon, but that Pokemon has extreme significance nonetheless. In any case...

"Boss! Hey, Boss, can you hear me? We're to get to class late!" Alec stated, shaking my shoulder. Once again, I had gotten side-tracked.

"Whoops! Let's go!" I exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and dragging him into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>-Final Bell, End of School-<strong>

"UGHHH. Honors Technology Usage and Applications IS TOO. DARN. LONG." I groaned as Rhett and I took the back road to my place. It was pretty much a tradition for all seven of my friends to come spectate when Riley gave me assessments on my progress, and today just happened to end up being one of those days. And there was the fact that Rhett's house isn't all that far from mine, so we generally walk home together.

"Pfft. I still can't believe they stuck you in that class. I bet it was an accident." Rhett laughed. Rhett has this laid-back, small town mood about him that lets him make any situation look optimistic. When I was in the hospital with memory loss and a gash on my forehead, he wittily pointed out that, "At least now you have more room up there!" ...He's lucky he's my friend, or I would have punched him once for every word in that sentence.

As we approached my house, I sensed that Riley was off somewhere meditating because of how his Aura was acting, so I pulled out my house key and let myself and Rhett in. "You know the drill; I gotta go change." I remarked quickly as I ran up to my room. I shut the door and began to rummage around in my drawers for something easy to run around and beat the hell out of my older brother in. I pulled out a white tank top at first, but after giving it a little thought I put it right back and grabbed a black one. Last assessment, I ended up with a broken nose and Riley a broken jaw. White is a dangerous color to wear during an assessment.

After throwing on my clothes and a brief snack, during which Rhett proceeded to tell me in detail why everybody likes Mudkips, Rhett and I left the house and made our way to the Sparring Grounds, which were located just behind my was a specific difference between the Training Grounds and the Sparring Grounds, as the latter of the two is ment to give more of a challenge.

As Rhett and I arrived, we found ourselves greeted by Riley and the Peanut Gallery (a.k.a. Alec, Ty, Emile, Tetra, and Trinity), who had snuck on past Rhett and I while we were eating earlier. Riley pulled his coat off and set it aside. "_Alright, it's that time again. Just focus on Aura control, the rest comes with instincts._" I thought to myself as I took an offensive stance. Riley walked over to the other side of the field, and then cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Alright, Robyn!" he shouted. "It's time to see how much farther you've come in terms of your control over the Aura. We'll start with the fundamental basics, as always. First, get the aura within you flowing!"

With that, I closed my eyes and started focusing. I could feel the auras of lots of things around me; the more I focused, the more detailed the energy pulses became. If I pass this assessment, then the next skill I would learn is "Seeing the Aura," but that's not important now. I used my current focus to circulate the Aura through my body, igniting it and letting it burn. The tell-tale blue Aura flames appeared on/engulfed my hands as I got it flowing freely through me.

"Good! Now, let's see you condense it!" Riley called.

I held up my hand so that it appeared to be holding an invisible sphere, and after that I worked on focusing the Aura just above the middle my palm. A tiny bubble of blue aura appeared and I just kept poring energy into it until it became roughly the size of a snow globe. He nodded in approval, and after that I relesed the ball. The blue fire still covered my hands, however; as I knew what was coming next.

"Well, now that the easy par is over, time to start the real assessment! Show me what you've learned so far!" Riley cried out.

~~END CHAPTER 1~~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**I would like to say thanks to all my friends on a certain forum who constantly inspire me to write. I doubt I would even be writing as much as I do now without the inspiration I get from them. THANK YOU GUYS! x3**_

_**Until the next installment!**_

_**-TheRisingStarAlchemist**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey once again, all!**_

_**Sorry it's taken me an age and a half to write this, school seem to just be monopolizing my time as of late T~T**_

_**A big thanks to all of you who have read GS and left me reviews and positive feedback and whatnot; you all are awesome and it's always very much appreciated! I will always try to respond I whenever I find them, so if you don't get a reply right away it means I probably haven't found it yet ^^'**_

_**In any case, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: ACREUS, ALMIGHTY!<span>

Yep. It is gonna be one of _those_ assessments again. You know, I'm genuinely surprised that I'm not anemic at this point.

I barely even had a moment to think of a strategy before Riley charged me. Speed has always been our major trait, as Riley and I both have very light frames physically. That being said, his direct attack hit nothing but air as I sprung out of his way and instinctively countered. I never run from combat. Riley easily batted away my punch, despite the fact that I had focused a small amount of my aura into it to give it that extra "oomph". If only I had better control over my aura, I could finally give Riley the whooping for once. Without control, it doesn't even matter how much stronger my aura is than his.

As we exchanged I started to notice a strange, faint humming noise in my head, but I did my best to ignore it and push on.

Riley suddenly deicded to put some distance between the two of us, and then proceded to concentrate his aura into an orb and then lobbed it at me. I spun out of the way, but he predicted my move and shot let another orb at the spot where I was about to stop. "_For the love of tiny Pichus..._" I growled in my head as I was hit by the deep-blue sphere and knocked back onto my butt. I sat there for a moment and gritted my teeth in anger and frustration. There was no reason for me to be fighting as poorly as I was at that moment, and I just couldn't figure out what the problem was. It was just... there.

I pulled myself off the ground and cracked my knuckles. Enough fooling around; I have to pass this or it's going to be yet ANOTHER week of the same boring drills, AND it's going to be embarrasing as all heck with my friends here to see me fail. That was just not going to fly with me. Quickly, I took a tip from the most recent lessons Riley had gone over with me and focused on the aura of the ground below his feet. With a bit of effort, I split the ground beneath his feet and even managed to throw him off balance.

Oh, here we go.

I wasted no time in getting up close to him while he was vunerable. Focusing my aura into my fist, I pulled back and then whacked him hard across the face with no mercy. I could feel the consentrated little wall of aura that Riley had made to soften my blow as my fist smacked into his right cheek, but I powered though it and knocked him to the ground. I wanted to show him that I was going to beat the crap out of him no matter what; because I could tell that, so far, he had been taking it easy on me.

Riley stopped on his hands and knees as he pulled himself up and paused. I kicked my foot high in the air, cheerleader-style, as I wasn't about to let him get up so easily. Suddenly, however, he spat out a little bit of blood and a tooth. Ho-ly crap, I just kicked out my brother's tooth. I had never been able to do that much damage when he stopped up my attacks like he did, even when I was able to power through it. Riley chuckled quietly and muttered something I couldn't quite catch.

The humming noise from before had been getting increasingly louder as the fight continiued on, and now it was so loud it drowned all other noises out. The noise was so intense that it was making it hard for me to even think. I began to feel my heart beat faster with anxiety; I had no clue what was gong on right now, but I wanted it to stop so that I could move on with my life. Suddenly, I felt something inside me shift and all the tension inside me was suddenly released along with a strange fluxuation of energy. At that exact moment, the humming stopped completely. I just felt totally surreal; like everything was _different_ somehow.

I put my foot back on the ground (after standing there for what felt like forever with my foot in the air like an idiot), finding myself unable to follow through with the kick. There was definitely something different inside me now; like some dormant energy within me had finally been activated. My adrenaline was rushing through my body even more than before, my thoughts were clearer than crystals, and I felt more in touch with everything that I had before.

As if things hadn't already gotten weird enough, now I was starting to feel a strange energy building up in my chest. I hadn't done anything to provoke it and I wasn't controling it, but it continiued to get stronger and stronger. Before I even knew what was going on, the energy became a powerful shockwave and suddenly blasted down my entire lower body; pushing outwards through the ground once it reached my feet.

The shockwave hit Riley as he got back on his feet and sent him flying three times as far as he had kicked me earlier in the fight. Even my friends were knocked backwards by the forceful wave. A sudden chorus of voices crying, "What was...THAT?! What just HAPPENED?!" I paniced for the shortest bit, but that faded quickly and was replaced with my refusal to give up and my stubborn desire to win. Despite what had just happened, I still wanted to finish this. Screw what had just happened; if I was about to die I wanted to go down swinging with everything I had. People always tell me that I'm too stubborn for my own good.

Riley was just getting back onto his feet for the second time before I called over to him. "Hey! Let's keep this assesment going!" I yelled impatiently. He gave me a worried look, but I shook my head. "You should know by now that I don't accept pity from ANYBODY, so don't look at me like that. I can still fight, and this assement is far from over! So let's go already!" I barked. His look shifted from worried to serious, and then he just closed his eyes altogether.

"...Fine, then. We'll finish the assessment." he conceeded begrudgingly.

"You got this, Robyn!" I heard a loud, optimistic voice cheer out suddenly from our little "audiance", who seemed to have recovered from the force of the shockwave. The origin of the voice was none other than Mr. Sandy, and it wasn't long before more voices followed.

"Yeah! Don't hold back for anything!" Ty added loudly and excitedly. He may have been even louder than Rhett.

"Keep it up!"

"You're doing an awesome job, both of you!"

I could hear the total support in my friends voices. It got me even more psyched up to keep fighting, knowing that they had my back no matter what the outcome of the fight. Of course, I would never lose with them around. I would never be able to face them again if I did.

"Get ready, because there's no stopping this time!" Riley called, breaking me from my thoughts. I grinned at him and took my stance once again.

"Good. I wouldn't want it any other way!" I replied confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Hours Later; Sundown.<strong>

I have never felt so drained in all my life. Judging from the looks of my injuries, I must be pretty lucky that I still can't feel pain yet. I also have a serious nosebleed that I just can't stop no matter what I try.

Not too far away, Riley began to stir from his unconciousness as I struggled to keep all my blood from escaping through my nose. He was just a little less beat-up than I was, but both of us were battered up badly overall.

In between us was a crater that was at least 20 feet in diameter.

I took a moment to recollect my memories of what had happened during the fight, but they all dulled in comparison to what had happened at the very end of the assesment, when I delt the final blow, gave myself the mother of all headrushes, and caused my nose to start bleeding out.

In the end, though; it was totally. Worth. The nosebleed. It was even worth the mother of all headrushes, even though I despise headrushes.

"Holy Mother of Mew..." Tetra suddenly gasped.

"That was... impressive." the twins agreed, just as flabbergasted as Tetra and the other four, excluding Trinity. She seemed rather unphased.

"Erm. Robyn...?" Emile began. "...Did your aura just... _change colors_?"

The only person who would even have a clue as to what had just happened with my aura would be Rhett, and I hadn't even told him much about it. He didn't say anything, however; so I took my chance to speak.

"Okay, so here's the deal." I huffed, still trying to get my massive nosebleed under control. "Ever since... uhh... pretty early in my training, Riley and I have noticed that sometimes my aura will flicker gold around the edges; mainly when I've been using it a lot or when I'm under a lot of stress. This is because I actually have a special aura called the 'Golden Aura.'" I explained. "Until just now, I haven't been able to conciously control it because it's different from normal aura. Using the 'Golden Aura' has more serious effects on me physically, if it wasn't obvious." I pointed out, geturing towards my now-dwindling nosebleed. Took long enough.

"It must have given you a headrush, too. Whenever you get a headrush, it puts you into a 'mood.'" Rhett finally chimed in with his usual light-heartedness; the thing that usually makes me want want to punch him (as a friend, of course).

"Nice to know." I shot back with a smirk.

"Always trying to be a help!" Rhett responded with a big hammy grin. I swear, if we weren't best friends...

"Well, I'm glad to see that everybody was worried about me." Riley suddenly commented sarcastically as he walked up to us. "I'm flattered by your concern. It just makes me feel so loved."

"Riley, if that little blast had killed you, I would be giving your corpse an angry lecture right now and you know it." I casually responded.

"Bull Snivy." Rhett snorted.

"Wanna run that by me again?" I snapped back, cracking my knuckles. "It doesn't matter how badly I'm injured, I can still kick the living Blastoise out of you."

"In any case, I'm thinking it's time we go in for the night." Riley observed, grabbing his jacket and hat while rubbing a bruise on his arm. "I don't know about you, but I'm really starting to feel the pain from my injuries and we probably need to get bandaged up." he added.

Now that he mentioned it, I was starting to feel pretty sore. I looked down at my own arm, where a few nasty-looking bruises were starting to form. There were also a number of varying cuts and slashes that varied in size and depth. My knuckles were messed up pretty badly from all the punching I had done; all the way to the point where they were bleeding.

"Yeah... I think turning in is a good idea." I turned to look at my friends. "As for you lot... get off my property." I joked. "You're welcome back when I'm not bleeding from everywhere."

"Sounds good to me." Emile chuckled. For a dark guy, he had a pretty great sense of humor. "Shall we, Trinity?" he asked. Trinity nodded wordlessly and stood. As the two of them began to walk away, Trinity suddenly looked back and shot me a private, knowing glance, then nodded towards my room. I could tell she was telling me something, but right now I couldn't really tell what it was she was trying to say.

"...Be careful. There's been reports of criminal organizations sending their people to the island." I threw out as everybody prepared to leave. "And that includes you guys!" I called after Emile and Trinity. Emile waved back to me in response, and after everyone departed Riley and I finally went inside.

Once inside, I made a beeline for the shower so I could clean myself up and dress my wounds, which now stung like hell. I didn't bother keeping the clothes I had fought in, because, let's face it- there was just no salvaging them now.

After setting the water to just the right tempurature (I happen to like very hot showers), I stepped in and enjoyed the water, despite how badly it made my injuries sting. I was used to this sensation by now and just brushed it off like it wasn't even there.

Minutes passed, and I began to think about the events of the day's assessment. Watching my aura suddenly explode into a golden bonfire on each hand, shattering Riley's sheild... And then that strange beam that had ended the fight. I'm not even sure how I made it. I can create an orb out of my aura just fine, but I've never actually created a "beam" of my aura.

I shook my head as I turned off the water. I don't need to get all wrapped up in this right now; I still have to bandage myself up. Not to toot my own Rock Horn, but I've gotten pretty good at playing nurse. I mean, I have had years of practice.

Once i was satisfied with my bandaging job, I stepped out into the hallway, which was as cold as FREAKING DEATH. It couldn't have been completely me, either. Our island gets pretty darn cold at night and in the Fall and Winter months. I went to my room and rushed to pull on something warm to sleep in so that I could move my egg to a warmer location.

As I opened the incubator up, I noticed something odd. The egg seemed... oddly empty and quiet. Not like it had been earlier, when I heard the heartbeat.

Maybe this is just me being a little OCD, but I really don't trust that stupid incubator.

* * *

><p>Once I returned downstairs with my egg, I found Riley on the couch with a first-aid kit and two mugs which I assumed were full hot some form of a hot liquid. He had the tv flipped to the news station, and from the grumpy-looking expression on his face I gathered that Sengokudama probably had some trouble in store for it.<p>

I grabbed a blanket that was hanging on the back of a nearby chair and then procceded to take a seat next to my unnamused brother, who's expression lightened up a bit as I sat down. I held the egg very gently in my lap and wrapped up in the blanket so that niether I nor the egg froze to death.

"There's a hot chocolate for you." Riley stated. He reached over and patted my head. "If you're scared of catching big brother cooties I suggest you take the on on the left." he added, his face never leaving the tv screen. I felt bad for him; as the only Qualified Aura Gaurdian on this island he had to look out for any news pertaining to it; as well to the place called Iron Island in Sinnoh.

"Okay, back up. I'm not five years old. No DNA or RNA scares me, not even the viral kind." I snorted as I reached for my mug. Classic hot chocolate just never seems to get old.

"Hah, right. Sorry, sometimes its hard to tell the difference and I forget." he replied with a smirk and a laugh. I narrowed my eyes, but said nothing. He'll regret that later when I paint his nails bright pink and replace his wardrobe with maid's uniforms. "So, how's your egg doing?" he asked.

"Uhh... Now that you mention it..." I muttered. The egg _was_ being a lot more quiet than usual; I still couldn't hear the heartbeat or the little voice like I normally could. "...It's being abnormally quiet." I added even more quietly.

Riley looked over at me, but I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze. I knew what he was going to suggest before he even said a word, but I refused to believe that the baby inside this egg had died.

"Robyn..." he started to say, but all I could bring myself to do was shake my head, and I could feel that pre-tear sensation burning sensation building up in my eyes.

"He's not dead. HE CAN'T HAVE DIED!" I blurted. I just couldn't force myself to imagine that the little baby inside the egg was gone. He didn't deserve to die! He hadn't even had a chance to live yet! I'be taking care of him for so long now...

I held it in for as long as I could, but finally that first tear slid down my face and I started to break down. I my curled myself around the egg and actually cried a little bit for the first time in a long time. I just felt so dead inside...

"_Why are you sad?_"

A familiar voice, the same voice from the mountain, was speaking to me in my mind. I was almost too shocked to respond, but I wanted to know that the baby was still alive. I started feeding my aura in the egg to give it extra strength.

"C'mon... C'mon..." I muttered. "If you can hear me, speak again!"

"Uhh... Robyn?" Riley asked quietly.

For a few more moments, the egg was completely quiet. I kept trying, though; the egg had just spoken to me and I was not about to let him die. "Please... PLEASE...!" I whispered urgently.

Suddenly, everything got bright. I snapped my head up and reflexively shaded my eyes, but the light was just too bright.

"What is... The egg, it-!" Riley sputtered next to me, but he didn't have to say anymore for me to know what he ment. The egg began to levitate off my lap, and the light got brighter and brighter until, finally, it died out.

I couldn't believe what I saw next.

Riley and I both stared dumbfounded at the coffee table in front of the couch, where the newly hatched Pokemon was laying. Lucario burst into the room, but he didn't get very far before seeing the sleeping Pokemon. For what felt like and age, nobody spoke or even moved.

"Uhh, Robyn?" Riley finally asked.

"Yep." I responded.

"Do you see... the gold Arceus sleeping on our coffee table?" he continiued.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Oh, good. So I'm not crazy. There's a gold Arceus sleeping on our coffee table."

~~END CHAPTER 2~~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**THIS. CHAPTER. TOOK. SO. LONG.**_

_**But I'm happy cabbage finally finished it, and I hope you all enjoy it :3. I'm sorry that the beginning has been so slow, but from here on out things are really going to start happening. **_

_**See you next time, when Chapter 3 is finished and released!**_

_**-TheRisingStarAlchemist **_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hello!_**

**_I'm saving most of what I have to say this time around for the Author's Note, so now I'd just like to say thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: There's Something Wrong with This Picture.<span>

Getting over the initial shock of the current situation wasn't all that hard for me to do, but Riley on the other hand still seemed to be having trouble comprehending what had just happened here. He just kept staring at the Arceus on our coffee table with a dumbstruck expression.

"...Let's name him 'Sparky'." I randomly commented in hopes of breaking the awkward tension. Riley's gaze suddenly snapped over to me with a look that said "Seriously?", but a slight smile that said he knew I was joking. He stood up and began to approach the tabletop Arceus, but drew back and looked over at me.

"Your egg. Your responsibility." he smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you're just happy you don't have to do the work." I sighed sarcastically. I got up and knelt next to the little guy's head, but I really wasn't all that sure what to do at this point aside from throw my blanket over him. The wheel that encircled his midsection held the blanket up in such a way that it looked like a little tent. I was slightly amused by this.

"So... All humor aside, we need to figure out what to do now." Riley mused, but I didn't respond right away. I knew that the chances of the newborn being allowed to stay with me was slim; not only for the obvious reasons, but there was also no doubt that the Council would end up sticking their noses into the whole situation.

"I bet you're thinking the same thing as I am right now. What's the Council going to do about this?" Riley suddenly chimed in. I nodded, and after a moment he continiued his thoughts. "Well, I don't think that they're going to bother us. You might not remember, but Darrius said that the egg and whatever hatched from it was your responsibility and yours alone. If I know Darrius, then he meant what he was saying. So that means its up to you." Riley pointed out.

"Wait... So you mean-" I began, but he cut me off before I could finish my sentance.

"Just what I said. This Arceus needs someone to raise him, and since you hatched the egg, you fit the bill." he nodded. I looked down at the "tent" on my coffee table and went over everything in my head. With the gradually increasing crime rate, I started to wonder if it would be safe to let a baby pokemon (although it's hard to call something that's pretty much a head shorter than me a "baby"), legendary or otherwise, go off on it's own in the wild.

At that point, Riley broke the silence for the third time that evening with one final question; "So, are you going to give him a name?"

I thought about this for a moment, but it didn't take me all too long to respond.

"Kin. I'm going to call him Kin."

* * *

><p><strong>-Three Months Later-<strong>

"Alright Kin, let's try that one more time!" I shouted over to my shiny Arceus partner, who was standing about 30 feet away from me on the training field. For the past month and a half, he and I had been working on a way to disguise his appearence in public. Fortunately, it turns out that Kin not only has crazy strong powers of his own, but he also seems to have "inherited" the Aura, for lack of a better term, both of which allow him to alter his physical appearance so that he appeared to be an Eevee, or at least mostly alter it. Although the form he was in changed, his color remained golden no matter what we did to try and change it. We even tried dyeing over the gold at one point, but that's another story about a seriously stupid idea on my part.

"_Should I try to change my color again?_" Kin asked me. I gave it a little thought, but I ultimently shook my head.

"I think we can officially say that there's nothing we can do about your color. We need to practice using moves while you're in disguise, however, so let's start by focusing on that." I called back, and with a nod he began to glow. The wheel on his back faded away and the quadrupedal figure that had been standing at about my chin shrank to the size of a tiny fox-like Pokemon that was about the size of my head. When the glowing faded, Kin had successfully transformed into a small gold Eevee.

"Good job, Kin! Go ahead and get started by trying to use a move. Any move you want, just to see how far we are." Kin had been getting pretty good with being able to use his attacks while disguised, but he still seemed to have a somewhat unpredictable breaking point that we needed to work out.

"_Why don't __you pick a move for me to use when we train like this? Isn't that kind of your job?_" Kin asked me with his typical child-like curiosity.

"I may be your partner, but sometimes there are choices you have to make on your own. I want to be sure that you can do that." I replied simply. "Besides, I trust your Input, andwas my partner it's important that you trust mine."

Kin looked at me, some confusion still lingering in his eyes. He didn't question further, however; and with a slight outburst of energy he used Gravity.

At that exact moment, Rhett and his Celebi friend, Ivy, walked up to the training grounds, blissfully unaware of the increased gravity. The result was highly hilarious, and I regret not having a video camera to record it with.

Being a Levitating Pokemon, Ivy was hit by the Gravity first and flopped helplessly to the ground like a fish out of water. Being the kindhearted pile of fail that he is, Rhett tried to catch her, but underestimated the pull of the gravity. He promptly lost his balance, tripped over a rock, and tumbled face-first into a crater from some previous exercises. Best. Faceplant. Ever.

"Oh Rooooooobyn..." Rhett mumbled from the bottom of the crater. I was rolling on the ground laughing too hard to respond, however. "When you're done laughing your ass off at me, could you please turn the gravity off?" Rhett begged politely. I hauled myself off the ground and wiped a few remaining tears out of my eyes.

"A-alrighty Kin, you can take f-five..." I chuckled. Kin nodded and released the consenteated gravity, freeing Rhett and allowing him to haul his butt out of the crater.

"So, how's that agility training coming along for you? Still planning on joining the track team again, twinkle toes?" I taunted Rhett as he was rejoined by Ivy, pushing him around and nudging him slightly to tease him. "Not that you made it onto the team last year, either."

"Yeah, because I broke my leg during your little escapade to Spear Reef!" he retorted, nudging me right back. I gave him a look that said, "Don't push me; I know where you live," but he just gave me a big hammy smile. I cannot express how much I wanted to bury my fist in his overly-happy face.

"Yo guys! You got a minute, or am interrupting some kind of impromptu counseling session?" I heard Riley call from down the path that leads up to our house. A little flux in his aura feild told me that Lucario had just joined up with him. (Of course, after receiving multiple lessons on how to actually see with the Aura, I could have easily figured this out. I just couldn't be bothered to.)

"Whaddja want, Riley?" I hollered back.

"Just c'mon, I've got a little thing for you to do! Bring Rhett if you want!" he called right back. I looked at Rhett, who just sorta shrugged.

"I assume you're taking me. Just because you love me so much." Rhett observed casually, although he couldn't mask that sparkle of excitement in his eyes, and I couldn't resist the chance to call him out on it.

"And what if I decide to have Kin turn the gravity back on and leave you stuck inside that pit? Maybe that's what I'll do, because 'I just love you _sooooooo _much'." I snorted. Just remember; love is pain." I added quickly as I spun on my boot heel.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Rhett replied with a slight chuckle.

Eh, I guess by this point I've given him enough hell for one day. "...If you're coming, better keep up." I conceded as I began to walk in Riley's direction.

* * *

><p>The walk to the town that lay just before the Academy, which Riley revealed to be our destination, was nothing short of a normal everyday trek. However, Riley did seem abnormally quiet, even when Rhett and I started up a quick round of verbal jousting. He didn't even chuckle or stick his two-cents in, which was already a red flag in my book.<p>

Something's going on, and not knowing what is makes me anxious. And I hate having overwhelming anxiety; it's ridiculously distracting.

"Well Robyn, now that you have a partner it's about time you start your field training." Riley began saying as he suddenly stopped our little venture. I knew it; there really IS something else going on.

"So, as you know there really aren't as many Aura Guardians as there should be out there in society anymore. Because of that, we're having trouble covering the increase in crime; a problem you've most likely noticed. Because of that, the Council has decided to make you a special case and, if you choose to, you've been given special permission to start your independent studies early and basically be a traveling student." Riley explained all at one time. I began processing all this information, or rather, tried, but he didn't give me much time before he continiued speaking.

"This basically means that you'll be taking missions from both the council and the public in all parts of the globe instead of the traditional approach of assigning you to a specific area. You can always come back here when you don't have anything going on though. But from here on out, I'm not supposed to be giving you any more instruction." he finished, and then looked to me for a response.

Now I was excited. This was the real deal; the independent study period! I had been looking forward to this part of my training period. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy studying with my brother, but recently I had been outmatching him and it was definitely time for a change of pace. Of course, seeing as Kin hadn't learned how to use his abilities to "fly" (in a sense) yet, transportation might be an issue until that was taken care of... But, enough of that. Right now, there was one thing that was bothering me.

"I'm really excited about the independent study and all, but what does all that have to do with this leisurely walk through the woods?" I asked. Rhett, as chatty as he normally was, had absolutely nothing to say for once. I could see him standing in a daze out of my peripheral vision, and I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with him in the back of my mind. He may annoy the living sanity out of me 90% of the time, but... that doesn't mean I don't worry about him. Occasionally. He is my friend, after all.

"Weeeeeell... you remember how all these criminal groups are coming out of the woodwork, right?" Riley asked sheepishly. I only raised an eyebrow at him. "Well... Team Magma Grunts have taken over the town. They're looking for something, I guess. So this is a test. Drive the Grunts out of town, stop whatever they have planned, ect. ect. Oh, and I can't help you at all. So yeah."

"I'm going, too." Rhett suddenly snapped. I looked at his oddly yet absolutely determined experession with a certain degree of shock; this was possibly one of the first times I had seen him without that carefree attitude of his. I could feel that Riley was in the same state as I was.

"Yeah... No. This is a test; I have to do it alone to prove anything." I snapped back after getting over my short bout with shock.

"Yeah, but once you pass this test you'll be leaving for a long time!" Rhett retorted right back. "C'mon, I'm pretty useless anyway. We'll be the Dynamic Duo again, just like we were when you first moved to the island!" he laughed, although the undertones of his argument practically screamed out desperation. It was actually really hard to see my oldest friend like this, but there just wasn't time for sentiment at this point.

"...Fine. But just know that I'm using you as a weapon whenever I feel like it." I finally conceded; if for no other reason but to get the annoying, happy-go-lucky Rhett back. I actually liked him better.

"Great; just like old times!" Rhett sighed happily; his voice tinged with a certain relief. "Now, seeing as your brother and Lucario bailed..."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed as I whirled around, and I found that they were in fact gone. Fabulous; how "unlike" my brother to just up and disapeer. Oh well; he wasn't supposed to be helping anyway. Which was probably going to kill him on the inside; being the overprotective brother he actually is.

"Well, let's start by checking out the damage. Our priority right now should be saving hostages and finding out what Magma's plans are. The rest will follow." I mused, and Rhett nodded in agreement. He seemed to have mostly recovered, although he had this distinct sense of determination in his aura.

When we reached the town border, however, we were met with a sight that made everything just that much more complicated. And cruelly ironic.

~~END CHAPTER 3~~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

**_Yes. I am finally here. Made it to the point of no return, and it all gets that much more fun from here. AHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T WAIT!_**

**_A Few Quick Notes..._**

**_-Firstly, I'd like to extend a biiiiiiig thank you to a couple of good friends from a certain specific forum who have been following the story (possibly since i first posted it) ever since I first started the remake (and then promptly spammed the chat with it X'D) and have been supporting it since then. Pikashock, Sakura; YOU GUYS ROCK THANK YOU TWO A MILLION AND ONE TIMES OVER!_**

**_-I would like to extend he same gratitude to everyone who has read/followed/liked/reviewed Guardian Story so far; YOU ALL ARE AMAZING PEOPLE. I may sound like a broken record, but it's true._**

**_In any case, see you in the next chapter!~_**

**_-TheRisingStarAlchemist_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**BWAHAHA!**_

_**It's time to see just how much trouble Rhett and Robyn can get themselves in while defending their home! **_

_**I personally am gonna have a bundle of fun writing this, but it's nothing compared to what is yet to come... But enough about that; it's time to get on with Chapter 4!**_

_**And curse my History class...**_

_**Those essays take darn near forever and a half to write...**_

_**Also, from now on (since Robyn will be taking Missions and the like from the Council and other various sources), I will be listing what Mission Robyn is currently involved in (within the chapter) in bold and parentheses directly next to the Chapter Title.**_

_**Now that that's all cleared up, we can actually begin X'D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Ohai Der, Team Magma.<span> (**Preliminary Mission: Retrieve the Sancti Orb!**)**_  
><em>**

"Aww, c'mon now! First submarines; now AIRSHIPS?!" Rhett whined next to me (a slight hint of his trademark grin visible on his face). The Magma Airship he was reffering to loomed high in the air over poor Riviera Town sluggishly; staying in one stationary place in the sky. It was actually pretty small for an Airship, telling me that they weren't really expecting the decizens of the island to put up much of a fight.

"Alright, let's get in there and scout out the situation. I'm worried that they might try to take the Academy if we don't move, and there's no doubt in my mind that they have a huge number of hostages." I commanded as I moved to walk into rown, but Rhett held me back by my shoulder. I automatically whirled around to face him and snapped, "What are you doing?!"

"Well, let's actually take a minute to think, for once." Rhett replied, a quick snort following his words.

"_He's right; we can't exactly just charge right in. From what I can see; Team Magma really really doesn't want anyone interfering with their buisness._" Kin agreed from his perch on my shoulder. He pointed out a group of Magma Grunts who appeared to be acting as sentry guards for the town border._  
><em>

"Ugh, Rhett; way to turn my own partner against me." I joked quietly as the Grunts unsuspectingly drew nearer to us. "So what are we going to do now; get caught? They're gonna see us if we don't do something pretty fast." I sighed aggrivatedly. Of course, this was my test so it was really MY job to figure something out...

And then, I saw Ivy. And it hit me.

"Rhett! Ivy can let us travel outside of time for a little while, right?" I suddenly asked Rhett. It didn't take him or Ivy very long to catch on to what I was implying, and with a small flash and a faint sound like the chiming of bells, the four of us were patched into the time stream and outline the grunts' line of sight.

Thanks to Ivy, we were able to glide into town completely undetected. We could still see the world around us, but it was more like walking through a mirage in which everything had a green tint. We couldn't directly interact with anything, and vice versa. We only really needed to scope out the issue right now, anyways.

"Sheesh, how empty is THIS place?" Rhett commented as we turned onto one of the main roads. "Riviera may be a town, but there's almost never a time that it's THIS empty."

Aha. Yet another perfect joke opportunity that I just can't pass up.

"You're right, it's EXTREMELY empty! It's so empty that I'm starting to think Ivy transported us into your head by mistake!" I exclaimed in an overly-exaggerated tone. Rhett just smirked, shook his head, and face-palmed.

Crisis or no crisis; that was totally worth it.

After a few good minutes of wandering around town and peaking into the closest windows of all the houses we passed, we managed to conclude that the grunts had mostly put the townspeople under some sort of house arrest, although the few empty houses told us that not every citizen had been fortunate enough to recieve this luxury. We also saw a few hostages being marched around by bands of three to four grunts as we walked through the streets, but other than them the only people bustling on the roads were Magma members of all ranks. Swarms of them!

"Hey... Is it just me, or do they seem like they're looking for something?" I mused. The way they were just aimlessly walking around was making me think that maybe they were searching for something, and now that it occured to me, it seemed as though at least 85% of the Magmas we passedahead some sort of... research with them.

"_I have to agree; that would explain why the cleared the streets. It also might even explain why they took some hostages with them; they needed extra laborers to help them in their search._" Kin commented.

"Hey, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but... I think Ivy's just about to reach her limit. We gotta get out of her pretty qui-" Rhett TRIED to interrupt, but ironically Kin suddenly interrupted HIM.

"_LOOK! Over there; by that park bench!_" Kin exclaimed urgently. "_One of them left a binder of some sort!_"

Then, as if on cue, Ivy let out one little cry of pain and exhaustion, and then passed out into Rhett's arms. The sheer force of the temporial whiplash that shot us back into reality was so forceful that I could almost feel it battering my brain within my skull. I did my best to shake it off, but the fact that I seemed to have been the only one affected by the Temporial force really wasn't helping. I did my best to forget about it and grab the binder Kin had pointed out, but once I had it the disorientation took its toll. I stumbled and fell onto my butt with a "thump".

"Robyn; I don't know what's going on with you right now, but you have to try and shake it off fast." Rhett warned me in a hushed tone from where he was standing. "We're about to have company, and I don't think they'll like the fact that you took their research."

I tried as hard as I could to stand up, but my blurry vision and lack of balance made it practically impossible. I could sense that Kin was there by my side, trying to help me, but there really wasn't much he could do as a tiny little Eevee.

"_There are more coming from the other direction... And there's nowhere to hide except..._" Kin reported anxiously. He looked vaguely pensive for a moment, but suddenly he look up with wide eyes. "_Everybody get on my back; I have an idea that could get us out of here._" he said hurriedly, coming over to where Rhett and I were.

After exchanging a glance with Rhett and forcing myself to focus, I finally stood up on my own two feet (despite the lingering dizziness which was taking it's sweet time in fading away) and swung my leg up and over Kin's back.

Rhett nonchalantly boarded after I did. When I went to turn and look back at him I could practically see the jokes and the otherwise silly humor formulating in his mind, which was actually calming in its own way. I like Rhett because he doesn't crack under pressure easily when emergancies arise; he makes a good partner. I hope that his carefree aura can extend some peace to Kin's mind as he does... whatever he's doing. Speaking of which...

Kin was in a sort of crouching position; almost like he was about to jump. His head was bowed and his eyes were closed, which told me that he was focusing really hard on something. I didn't want to pressure him, but at the same time it was only a matter of seconds now before those Magma Grunts stumbled upon us...

"_FWOOOOSH._"

The sudden sound of rushing air and the lurching of my stomach into my throat made me squeeze my eyes shut and my grip on Kin tighten considerably. From what I could tell, we had just jumped VERY high into the sky, and any second now we were gonna fall straight down onto the pavement...

Only we didn't. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

"SINCE WHEN CAN KIN FLY?!" I heard Rhett exclaim with a certain shocked excitement. I myself was completely speechless as Riviera Town passed underneath us; it was almost as if the air was a solid path and we were running on it.

"WELL I DUNNO," I screeched over the wind, completely forgetting about my disorientation, "NOT EVEN TWO DAYS AGO WE WOULD HAVE DROPPED LIKE A ROCK. HOW SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"WELL HE'S **YOUR** POKEMON!" Rhett screeched back.

"_WILL you two PLEASE shut up before I fall and we all get seriously injured?! I mean, for my sake!_" Kin shouted back at us through his teeth... well, mind. Rhett and I looked at each other silently.

"She started it!" Rhett suddenly exclaimed.

"HE escalated it!" I retorted furiously.

"I did not! I just stated the obvious!"

"_SERIOUSLY GUYS. SHUT YOUR MOUTHS, NOW!_" Kin roared at us again. He flailed around in the air a little bit as he tried to stay in the air; slowly getting ever-closer to the edge of town. "_Please... I'm sorry for my outburst... It's just hard to do something for the first time when there are people squabbling around you._" he muttered apologetically.

"It's not your fault, Kin..." I mumbled back, humiliated. I'm supposed to be HELPING Kin, yet here I am acting like a child and making it harder for him to focus; as much as I hate to admit it. "You're doing fine; just a little further..."

"And sorry we distracted you..." Rhett chuckled sheepishly. "Robyn just can't resist running her mouth sometimes." he added with a snicker and a mischievous look that I could FEEL burning through the back of my skull. Oh how badly I wanted to make Kin do a barrel-roll and just dump Rhett right off, but by this point I figure I've done enough damage already.

I'll get him, though. That son of a Bidoof won't know what hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>About Half an Hour Later; Some Unknown Location Deep Within the Neo-Refúgium Forest...<strong>

It's good to be back closer to home; easier to think 'round here.

Ivy seems happy, too. We are incredibly close to her Altar, after all.

After somehow making it out of Riviera Town without being spotted by the enemy (heaven knows what those good-for nothing patrol scouts on the bridge of the airship were doing; obviously not their job), we decided it would be best if we found a good place to hide and regroup while we went through the information contained in the file folder. The place we decided on was none other than Rhett and I's old hideout and current base camp; our old clubhouse. Located DEEP within the forest that cuts Riley and I's house from the rest of the island (the Neo-Refúgium Forest), only Rhett and I are are aware of it's exact location. Oh, and Ivy. Heck, she was part of the original reason we chose the location that we did for our "clubhouse". Which we are en route for as I speak (err, think).

Ah, memories...

Back when Rhett and I were the snot-nosed little demon grade-schoolers we both know we were, Rhett would always take me to visit Ivy at her home, which is actually an old relic called the Timegate Altar.

The Timegate Altar is a relic from thousands and thousands of years ago. It's completely made of a special white mable. It basically consists of a square slab with a a large circle circumscribed around another circle. A strange and intracate triquetra symbol is inscrbed within the inner circle. There are also three strange stone walls in behind, to the left, and to the right of the main altar space, each being about ten feet wide and twelve feet tall. They each stand about twenty feet from the main altar, and inscribed into each is a simple mitsu tomoe symbol. A row of three time-worn pillars stands on either side of the space between the walls and the main altar.

The Timegate Altar has been told to have been created by an ancient people to serve as a stationary temporal "slingshot" when activated properly. How much of that legend I actually believe... I really don't know. Not much, really. But, what I DO know is that the stone does vaguely emit a weird energy. I assume it's because it does act as a portal for Celebi 24/7.

To make things easier for the two of us to visit Ivy and spend time in the forest, we decided to officially build our own treehouse nearby where we could meet up and hang out. We didn't actually end up building a house in the treetop, however; but rather we built around some other old ruins IN BETWEEN two gargantuan-sized trees. It was good enough for our purposes...

Oh crap, I totally lost myself in my memories again. Now I've gone and fallen behind the group... And for some reason I was staring at the Timegate Altar the whole time. Weird. I don't even remember being anywhere near this big ol' marble museum exhibit.

Ah well; at least I'm not all that far away from the mid-tree-house. Better get over there now so we can figure out what's going down in Riviera Town.

...AND SCREW ALL GOD-AWFUL RHYMES LIKE THAT ONE. I JUST HAD TO GO AND MAKE THAT AWFULNESS RIGHT THEN. No offense, Kin.

~~END CHAPTER 4~~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**So apparently I suck at writing slowly. That's going tho change by next chapter, in which I will officially be slowing down the pace of my writing CONSIDERABLY. Kinda mad at myself for not ALREADY fixing that, even though somebody already pointed it out to me in the reviews for last the last chapter. **_

_***Slaps my lazy self across the face* BAD. BAD SOPHOMORE. **_

_**[Fun Fact: *is a Junior nicknamed Sophomore*]**_

_**I'd also like to say that I GOT A EDITOR-PERSON-GUY-THING... situation... WORKED OUT. YAAAAAY, LAZINESS.**_

_**In all honesty, we're just gonna proofread each other's work and stuff, but it's helpful to me XD**_

_**Yes, I could proofread my own work. BUT THAT'D BE NO FUN. AND I DO WHAT I WANT, DARNIT.**_

_**Next chapter will not be quite so meh (or, I'm at least going to everything in my power and then some to make that happen). Look forward to it |D**_

_**Thank you so much for reading; Hope to see you next chapter!**_

_**-TheRisingStarAlchemist**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**IT'S GO TIME. **_

_**Actually, it's time for Guardian Story, Chapter 5! :D**_

_**WHERE WE DON'T SCREW AROUND AND WRITE LIKE JACK RABBITS ON A HOT GREASY GRIDDLE IN THE-**_

_**Screw the reference; I think I should just go get the mental help now and not later**__**. |D**_

_**Also, for future reference:**_

_**-*Things proceeded by a dash, enclosed by astericts, and written in bold and italics (like this XD) are sounds or other actions. Mainly sounds.***_

-"_Italicized text within quotation marks and proceeded by a dash (like this XDD) is not Kin-speak, it's [someone/something] within Robyn's mind..._"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: The Voices in My Head...~<span> (**Preliminary Mission: Retrieve the Sancti Orb!**)

Going through paperwork is just SOOO much fun!

...No. That's a truckload of sarcasm right there. WATCHING PAINT DRY would be more stimulating than what I'm doing right now.

Map of a region with a red "x" drawn through it. Frikken novel-length packet of coordinates. Map with "x"-ed out region. Coordinates. 'Nother map. Coordinates- ...with an "x"-ed out map stuck to the back of them. PAPER WITH NUMBERS THAT REPRESENT A SPECIFIC LOCATION SOMEWHERE IN A DIFFERENT REGION PRINTED ON THEM. Ooo, look. The "x" of maps. Sheesh, I probably have legit "Four Trees" here...

YOU KNOW, I WONDER WHAT I'M GOING TO PULL OUT OF THIS BINDER NEXT. I CAN'T EVEN POSSIBLY- OH WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE. **MORE** USELESS COORDINATES!

I mean seriously. What's with the hordes of coordinates.

I picked up everything I just pulled out and glanced around casually. What to do, what to do... Oh who am I kidding. I'm not going to feel any better until I chuck these at Rhett.

"OWW!" Rhett protested loudly (oh, I saw him grin; I'm not a tard) as I lobbed thin, rectangular, flattened carcasses of murdered trees at him. "Hey, I thought we agreed no throwing stuff at each other within the treehouse walls years ago!" he whined jokingly.

"Hey, this is different." I replied in a matter-of-factly tone. "THIS time I'm only throwing paper, not javelins. And there are no open flames around. So get over it." I smirked. Rhett just rolled his eyes and began to leaf through the scattered paper now lying around him. I dove back into the "ever-enthralling" binder, and was promptly met with a FIFTH map. And packet of coordinates. I totally hadn't been expecting that!

Oh sarcasm; I love you. And I don't say that sarcastically.

...Better quit now before I start thinking in circles around the statement I just made.

I casually tossed the useless papers I had just picked up aside, but I really wasn't thinking about the direction in which I was tossing at that point. The map and papers landed merely inches away from the napping Kin and Ivy. Oh Arceus, if I had woken them up... Thankfully no such eventuality came to be. I really didn't want to have to put all these papers back together... literally.

Anyways, I had better get back to this binder situation and continue sifting through all this- Why hello there, suspicious paper that isn't a map OR a packet of coordinates. How convenient...

Huh. Not only that, but there's a map of my island down here. And I suspect that... Yep. Package of coordinates; although this one is notably smaller. Not that I'm surprised; Sengokudama Island isn't exactly a region all it's own. Not tiny, but not huge either.

Guess I should read this first paper before I start mind rambling again. This new habit is getting pretty annoying:

_ Magma HQ: SENSITIVE INFORMATION  
><em>

_Mission #079 : Search for the Lost Weapon Status level: URGENT_

_Mission Summary : After researching many ancient texts, we have finally concluded that, somewhere in the world, a weapon of untold power lies dormant in the form of three artifacts. This weapon, although of what denomination of weapon it lies under is yet to be seen, was created a short time after the Beginning of Existence according to lore. Legends say that it was not created for a specific purpose, but was merely hidden and never spoken of again for undetermined reasons. Recent connections that verify the legends' credibility have led us to take a real interest in obtaining this weapon (preferably while our rivals in gate am Aqua remain oblivious to it's existence), although there is very little told of in terms of the three artifacts' possible locations. Details below._

_Artifacts Retrieved : Names as follow None_

_-Sancti Orb : According to legend, it was been contained in an ancient and holy ark that crashed into the sea. General search for ark remains inconclusive. LOCATION UKNOWN_

_-Divus Rod : Legend says this artifact ended up being enshrined in a place protected by time. This theory remains unproven and has not completely been deciphered. LOCATION UKNOWN._

_-Unitate Brace : Legends tell that this final artifact's location varies; as it is contained within a forgotten Relic that will change depending on the Cycle of the Moon. This I remains to be confirmed. LOCATION UKNOWN._

_It should be noted that the relics supposedly will lead to one another in some way once one is discovered._

_Kanto Region Results : Negative_

_Johto Region Results : Negative_

_Hoenn Region Results : Negative_

_Sinnoh Region Results : Negative_

_Unova Region Results : Negative_

_Sendokudama Island Results: INCONCLUSIVE. _

_Extra Notes:_

_X/X/XX - New texts detailing more information about the artifacts received._

_X/X/XX - A sample of an unidentified foreign soil was found along with another set of ancient texts in the Ruins of Alph._

_X/X/XX - The soil sample, although quite similar to both Hoenn and Sinnoh soil composition, does not match any soil from any main region. It was finally confirmed to match that of the Sendokudama Island area._

_X/X/XX - A strange disturbance on sonar discovered not too far from the Sendokudama shoreline was confirmed by our scientists to be a large sunken vessel of some sort. The Island has officially been added to the list of search areas and has been given top priorty as of this date._

_X/X/XX - Rivera Town has been chosen to serve as a sort of base during our search for the artifacts. If the artifacts are indeed found on/within the island, the island itself will be a test subject; a trial to determine the weapon's true power._

_REPORT END_

...Oh hell; look at the mess of a first test you gave me, Riley. If you can hear me. The chances that you can are pretty solid.

...It's hard to believe Team Magma would go all cuckoo over some legend that has no specific proof to go along with- oh wait, I take that back; no it's not. They're a bunch of brainless morons with less than a teaspoon of common sense within their whole organization put together. I mean, their first escapade (when they were hell-bent on expanding the land) was just... awful. Not just because of the moral element (or lack thereof), but because of the sheer lack of common sense the thing had altogether. What in the name of sanity could they be wantimg to do with this... weapon?

"Hey, Rhett." I remarked, handing him the paper I discovered not two seconds ago. "Take a look at this. They really are looking for something, and they're using Riviera Town as their based." I explained darkly. He perused the paper, his expression remaining very blank overall.

"If this is true... Do you think Team Magma might be using the hostages for free labor...?" He replied only half-consciously. His words seemed to strike him suddenly, and we shared a look of sudden and grim understanding. "...I've heard rumors eerily similar to what this paper defines among the older folks on the island. Do you think maybe it's true?"

"It's very possible; I was just thinking that same thing." I nodded. "I'm trying to remember if there was anything in the Counsel's archives about it." There was a good pause of silence between the two of us. I tried to sort through all my thoughts, but something about the line "protected by time" kept interrupting my thoughts. I decided to voice that thought that was nagging at my brain. "You know... something about that second artifact being 'protected by time'... It makes me think of this place, you know?"

Rhett's head snapped up suddenly. "The Timegate Alter...?" He questioned quietly; as if he were having an epiphany at the same time. Over in Kin and Ivy's corner, there was a little stirring. Then silence. I shook my head in disagreement.

"There's really no place to hide any kind of item there... Unless you buried it. But then, who just leaves an artifact of this magnitude buried in the ground like that..." I sighed in arguement. But then, there was nothing else time-themed on this island...

"Cele! Celebi!" A now wide-awake Ivy interjected with a sudden cry of excitement. She hovered above Kin for a moment, who had been startled awake and was looking around in a sleepy daze, before darting over to me and frantically trying to get me to stand up. When that failed, she zipped over to Rhett and pulled him to his feebuyer the ear.

"Owowowowowowow!" Rhett yelped in protest. Ivy paid no heed; she just flew over his head and started pushing him towards the door of our "clubhouse" from behind. "What? What is it Ivy?!" The yelled and he stumbled forward. Who knew a little green pixie could be this strong?

In any case, I have now been forced out to the "back yard" of the "clubhouse". There are a whole bunch of strange rock- well, more like marble- things back here that look vaguely like the structures at the Timegate Altar, but older. We actually leveled out the "clubhouse" by building overtop a few.

"Okay. What's going on here." I demanded. Ivy flitted around from odd rock-marble structure to odd rock-marble busily, yet seemingly aimlessly. "Why is your Celebi a conniption?"

"She's was going way too fast; I couldn't figure it out." Rhett shrugged, watching the little green blur. "And now I'm pretty sure she's just muttering nonsense. I heard her telling herself to find a specific rock." he mused on.

Due to certain issues with Ivy, Rhett has to be her translator beccause, for some odd reason, Ivy is telepathically mute. I haven't heard the full story from Rhett yet, but basically after something traumatic happened she just couldn't use it anymore. Rhett can understand her, though; so he's her voice.

"BI! CELEBI-BIII!" Ivy suddenly cried out excitedly. She was somewhere just beyond the treeline, audible but not visible. I looked to Rhett for a translation.

"She said 'she found it' and 'she's opening "the door".' Heck if I know what she means, but that's what she said." Rhett reported. A faint light began to shine through the trees in front of us; presumably Ivy doing her thing.

"Door", huh. What door could she be talking about? I don't see any...

_**-*RUMBLEEEE...***_

Woah. Why's the ground shaking so much?

_**-*GA-CHUNK***_

What was... Wait. Where did that crack in the ground come...

_**-*FWOOOSH***_

WHAT THEEE HEEEEEELLLLLLLLL!?

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...Guh.

It's dark... Really dark. Are my eyes even open...?

Oh, nope. They're shut. At least I'm pretty sure they're shut. I guess I passed out after I hit the ground. Jeez Ivy; Why did you have to go and drop me down a pit...

-"_Why hello, young apprentice..._"

What. Whuzzat. Someone speaking to me in my mind...?

-"_You may call me 'Chwilfrydigyn'. It's taken a long time, but I see you've finally arrived to claim your weapon._" The voice continiues. I have no idea how to pronounce that name...

"Chill... fry... dig... What now? And what about a weapon?" I ask. "I don't own any weapons. This is really confusing. But I guess I should be used to that by now."

-"_Don't worry about it. All you need to know is I'm on your side, and I'm going to help you get your weapon. Most Aura Guardians have a special weapon appointed to them by the Original One himself... But there's some complicated stuff going on right now so you can't get one._"

"So... I'm not getting a weapon?" I question. I'm still not even quite sure who this person is, but she (at least I'm assuming it's a "she"; I mesounds voice sounds feminine enough) seems to know a lot. So I'm listening.

-"_Of course you are. There's an ancient weapon that was created a long long time ago..._" she begins to say.

"In a galaxy far away?" I smirk.

-"_...Possibly; I wouldn't know though. I was still a little kid back then._"

Woah. Wait a second now. Just how old is this... girl? "Wait, how long ago was this? Or, better question, how old are you?" I quickly ask.

-"_Well technically I'm two years younger than you in my years... But that's beside the point. What I was getting at was that weapon I was talking about would be perfect for you. Maybe it was even ment to be yours._" Chall-whatever responds.

"Aww shit. I like the sound of this. Even if it's incredibly cliché. What kind of weapon is it?"

-"_I don't know that, either. But I do know that something about it made Arceus I himself consider it a threat, so he had it broken into three pieces and then hidden very carefully in different places on this island. My grandfather told me stories about it, so I can lead you to the places where they should be._"

...I'm going to try to ignore the feeling I'm suddenly getting that maybe this weapon being considered "perfect" for me probably implies something not-so-great about me. But seriously, a weapon that even Arceus found threatening? I wanna see this!

-"_...We should really hurry, aprentice. As you've already seen, there's another group on the trail of the great weapon, so we need to beat them to the pieces and it's re-creation._"

So THAT'S what Team Magma is looking for! Seems silly to waste all those materials on a mythical weapon of mass destruction. I mean, for all they knew it was just a rumor! Why go looking for some overly-powerful ancient weapon...

...That they plan on testing... Using the Island as a crash dummy... Crap.

"For starters, my name is Robyn. So you can call me that." I respond to the girl. Ame we really have to haul ass, because those guys want to use this island to test that crazy weapon. Whatever it is. There's no way I'm going to let them annihilate my home!"

-"_We'll get started right now then. The first weapon piece is here in this temple you fell into. Your currently unconcious, by the way; but that's partially because of my influence, so you should wake right up._"

"...That explains a crap-ton of everything and it's dog." I observed. If I were awake, my eye would probably be twitch-city. "So..." I start to ask, but I seriously jjust can't pronounce that name. "...Chyll. Like, 'Chell' with a 'y', I guess. I'm just going to call you that now."

-"_Seems fair._" Chyll concedes acceptingly.

"So Chyll... How are you going to guide me around this Temple? Can you speak to me in my mind like you are now?"

-"_Unfortunately, no. I'm actually borrowing the powers of a friend to speak to you in a 'dream'. I can still lead you though. Just look for reflective surfaces; I'll send you signs telling you which way to go._"

"Well, that'll work; but I have one last question..." I respond to Chyll. I'm beginning to feel as if someone is here with me... "By 'friend'... Are you implying that there's another 'someone' my mind besides you?"

-"_...He doesn't like to talk much. You shouldn't be to concerned though; he's just doing me a favor. Anyways, I think it's time for you to go. Remember; I can only send you signs through reflective surfaces._" Chyll tells me.

"Wait!" I call after her. "What will the sign be? Like, what should I look out for?"

-"_You'll see._" was all she said in response.

Well. That was odd.

As I start waking up, I can already feel my throbbing body complaining to me about whatever I landed on after my fall. I can feel this repeated nudging against my side, like something is trying to wake me up.

I can sort of hear Rhett's voice dully; saying something like, "...obyn. Robyn. Robyn. Robyn. Ey birdbrain. You okay, bro? Wake up. You're boring when you're passed out. Robyn. Robyn. Robyn."

Oh how sweet. Rhett's trying to wake me up. By kicking me over and over. Glad to see he's worried about me.

"I swear on Arceus's throne... if you don't shut up and keep your dirty feet off me, I am going to break them off and shove them in your eyes." I groan at him aggrivatedly. I peek one eye open, but there's a really painful light and it snaps shut again. I can't help but groan a little bit, then reach up to rub my eyes. My body's doesn't seem to want to cooperate. It's throbbing protest gets stronger with every little move I make.

"How ya doin'? Enjoy your fall?" Rhett asks while I squint my eyes open and try to get them adjusted to the light. "I'm suprised you didn't just flap your wings and-"

I lash out in his general direction with my foot (despite only having about half my vision restored), the heel of my boot managing to catch his shin pretty hard. The only thing that satisfied me more was the sound of him falling onto his butt after my heel crushed itself into his leg.

"Owww... Okay okay, I'll save my dumb joking for later, heh heh..." Rhett conceeded. "But seriously, are you okay? You hit the ground pretty hard and you weren't moving; you kinda had me worried..." Choosing to ignore him for the moment, I force my eyes open all the way and haul myself onto my feet, my body heavily protesting the action. I'm in a temple all right, and I find the source of the light to be Ivy using her "Flash" move. Convenient. It makes me sad I can't examine the this place in detail right now, but time is of the essence and I really just want to finish and pass this dumb test.

"_You're awake! Are you alright? ...Not that I was overly worried._" Kin asked me. He was standing on the side opposite of the one Rhett had taken.

"I'm fine; just a little physical injury. Just please, warn me a little bit in advance next time you plan on dropping me down a huge pit. You know, if it's convenient." I shrug. With my vision now restored, I could see the actual worry in Rhett's face that didn't make it into his words. Kin was the exact opposite way. Kinda amusing, really. "So yeah, anyways... Has anyone seen a mirror around here?" I ask, looking around the large foyér-style room we were standing in. It's an old and well-preserved place, and Arceus above, what I wouldn't give to stop time and fully absorb this place...

"There's a reflecting pool over yonder." Rhett points out, gesturing in the direction of a rectangular-shaped water source built into the ground. Bingo.

I quickly make my way over to the pool and peer in; the water's surface completely smooth. It's really like one big sheet of mirror had just been built into the ground; it outta do...

"Hey Robyn... Why're you staring into the water so hard?" Rhett asks as he walks up next to me, and -as if on cue- an image began appearing right above my reflection in the water as Rhett finished his question. "...I see." he comments as he sees it.

The image slowely becomes clearer and clearer, until it gets to the point where I see that it's not actually an image, but in fact,...

It's a mesaage.

~~END CHAPTER 5~~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**_Welp. This was way rougher than I first expected it to be |D_**

**_Took way longer than I thought it was going to, too. But oh well, It's done now and I'm content (kinda)._**

**_In any case, I guess that about wraps things up for this chapter. Huge thanks to all readers, followers, and people who favorite :3_**

**_I APPRECIATE YOUUUU~_**

**_Oh, and a quick message to my pal Pika:_**

**_"Guess who ELSE is getting a Necronomicon now."_**

**_|3_**

**_-TheRisingStarAlchemist_**


End file.
